


3 Fandoms, 1 Story

by Oni_Makai



Category: BlazBlue, Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oni_Makai/pseuds/Oni_Makai
Summary: Straight to the point: I'm adding two different game universes (DMC and BB) into the RWBY universes. Don't know how this'll go since this is my first time uploading to this site, but whatever happens, happens! Enjoy!!





	1. Prologue

**White Castle Hall, Atlas Academy**

Hundreds of spectators were present within the said building. The reason behind this is because heiress to the Schnee Dust Company (SDC), Weiss Schnee, will be doing an opening performance for tonight’s graduation ceremony. Many took photos using either their Scrolls, while most of the students just sat in their seats. It’s not every day do they get a chance to hear the said heiress’ angelic voice.

The heiress’ elder sister, Winter, was also present within the building. She made a personal request to her superior, General Ironwood for her to be assigned as head of security for the event thinking of the possibility of a White Fang attack happening. Considering the bad blood the Schnee Family and the White Fang have toward each other, that scenario could in fact happen. Though, part of it was an excuse just to see her sister.

Upon the stage of Atlas’ most well-known hall Weiss is seen walking towards the spotlight with a neutral expression on her face, her silver locks tied in a ponytail and flowed all the way down to her butt. Hearing that her sister would be able to attend her performance brought great joy to Weiss, even if it was just for one night.

But what made that joy disappear, was the fact that a certain someone seems to be running late. Not her father, which Weiss and her sister did not want the pleasure of seeing tonight. It was someone who was close to the heiress just like Winter, with the difference being that someone being a boy and is the complete opposite in attitude of the said Special Operative.

**Alsius City, 11.00pm**

Within the city, vehicles of all different types are seen driving along the road, with civilians walking down the streets. However a single motorcycle easily made its way through the road, veering left and right at great speeds to avoid the other vehicles. On it, a teenager with white hair and blue eyes was driving the motorcycle.

His attire consist of a dark blue undervest beneath his white colored trench coat, a pair of black pants, combat boots and a long red scarf around his neck. He also wore a black and red leather glove on his right hand, while the left wore a black fingerless glove and two rings; one on his index finger had a right clawed-hand design on its face with the back of the hand having a star-like pattern on it, and another on his ring finger which bears the Schnee family crest.

The boy was only 20 blocks away from the academy and began to speed up. But then a couple of blocks ahead of him, which just so happens to be one of many SDC’s Dust storage compounds around Atlas, three black SUVs pulled up in front of the said building. Surprisingly enough, black hooded figures wearing Grimm masks got off the vehicles they were using, bearing weapons ranging from swords to assault rifles.

Seeing the sight unfold, the teenager rolled his eyes as he lets out a growl, frustrated that his arrival will be delayed even further than it already is.

As the melody of the piano echoed throughout the building, Weiss took a deep breath as she began singing...

** [Mirror Mirror: RWBY Vol.1 OST] **

**(Mirror, tell me something)  
** Speeding towards the group of terrorists, the boy immediately pulled the break on the front wheel, performing a reverse wheelie. Hearing the loud screeching of tires behind them, the group turned towards the source of the sound. That was, until some of them got smacked across the face by a revolving motorcycle tire.

**(Tell me who’s the loneliest of all)  
** The White Fang goons that didn’t get hit were stunned by the scene, immediately surrounds him and pointed their weapons towards the white haired boy. Before one of them lunges forward he quickly revs the throttle and spun his vehicle around, knocking more of them off their feet.

**(Mirror, tell me something)**  
**(Tell me who’s the loneliest of all)  
** The white hair pops the motorcycle’s crutch with the throttle locked in place, causing the vehicle to do donuts on its own before jumping off. Landing several feet away from the Fang, the boy took a good look at his opponents before giving them a confident smirk. The criminals in front of him quickly got back onto their feet, one of which proceeded to tip over the motorcycle on its side. Bringing up his right arm, the boy’s smirk turned into a scowl as he pulled down his coat’s sleeve and removing his glove, revealing his unusual arm before quickly closing the gap between him and his opponents.

**(Fear of what’s inside of me;)**  
(Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?)  
Once close enough, the white hair immediately jumps and delivers a powerful dropkick to the one in front of him. The kick was so strong the victim of the said attack went flying backwards, crashing into his own comrades and scattering them. Pushing himself off the ground, the boy ran towards a goon closest to him and punches him in the gut with his right hand. The goon immediately gets knocked out by the strike and falls to the ground limply.

A Fang grunt tries flanking him from behind, but immediately receives a right elbow strike to the gut before getting flipped over the white hairs shoulder and crashing into another ally. Then another one came at him with a scimitar, but wielded the blade backwards for some reason. So the white hair catches the blade with his left hand and kicks the dumbass away with a roundhouse kick to the face.

He then flips the scimitar and grabs it by the handle in order to wield it properly. Five more grunts surrounds the teenager and lunges at him simultaneously. However, the white haired boy did a quick spin with the scimitar in hand and slashes all of them across the chest, casting a shadow upon a building wall once he stopped. In his right hand, a blue Scroll is seen resting within it, with texts reading ‘ **Message Sent** ’ on the screen.

At White Castle Hall, Winter walked around as to patrol the building for any suspicious activity, all while enjoying her sister’s performance. Just then, her Scroll began to vibrate to gain the Specialist’ attention. Opening her device, a message from Rodin Nero popped up onto the screen. _‘ **Dispatch troops to Dust Storage compound near the Hall** ’ _the message read.

**(Mirror, mirror, what’s behind you?)**  
(Save me from the things I see!)  
Only five goons were left and the now named Nero is seen running on the side of a building wall, avoiding heavy fire that was trailing behind him before jumping off and kicking one of them in the face, knocking them unconscious. Once his feet touches the ground, their rifles made clicking noises which meant that they ran out of ammo. They were persistent, however, as the remaining four transformed their firearms into swords.

**(I can keep it from the world,)**  
(Why won’t let me hide from me?)  
Once he was close enough, Nero began to clash his weapon with the remaining four White Fang members, pushing them back despite the advantage they have in numbers. One of them took a leap of faith and recklessly tries to slash him from behind, only to receive the scimitar’s pommel to the face.

**(Mirror, mirror, tell me something,)**  
(Who’s the loneliest of all?)  
Nero wasn’t done with him, however, as he stabs the scimitar into the ground and quickly grabs the goon by the wrist. Using all of his strength, the white hair lifts the White Fang member into the air and starts flailing him around in a circle, hitting two grunts and knocking them out before slamming the one in his grip into the cement ground. The last goon trembled in fear and turned tail towards an alley. Quickly rearing back his right arm, Nero thrusts his hand forward and sent a blue spectral arm flying.

**(I’m the loneliest)  
** Just before the goon could escape, the said transparent and glowing appendage grabs hold of the goon and pulled him towards the white hair. Once close enough, Nero used his Semblance once again and slams the White Fang goon into the concrete ground. With the problem now dealt with, Nero quickly upturned his motorcycle and quickly made his way to White Castle Hall.

**(…of all)**

** [RWBY OST Ends] **

As the song ends, the audience began to applaud for the heiress’ spectacular performance. Weiss opened her eyes and gazed up to the ceiling, seeing the shattered moon in all its beauty as snowflakes fluttered down through the skylight. Turning towards the audience, the heiress’ eyes widened and her lips drew a smile as she saw a familiar face.

Among the audience Nero is seen sitting on the edge of the middle row, with his left foot on his right thigh and both his arms propped onto the backrest, the right one concealed with his glove and coat sleeve. He seemed winded somewhat, but immediately regains his composure and smiled back. Caught off guard, Weiss’ face flushed red slightly as she looked away from the boy in embarrassment, but took another glance of Nero with a warm smile.

Facing forward, the heiress straightened her posture and did a curtsy, before white curtains closed the stage. Outside the building, the sound of the audience applauding could still be heard. However, an anonymous figure wearing a red coat is seen standing on top of a building a few blocks away.

**To be continued…**


	2. The Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Here's the official chapter 1 of 3 Fandoms, 1 Story. Been a while since I was last on the site, but I'm here, giving you another chapter of my work.
> 
> Side note: I might change the title in the near future, so yeah... Look forward to it.

**White Castle Hall, Atlas Academy**

After Weiss’ performance, a student representative of Atlas took to the stage and walked towards the podium. “Everyone give it up for Weiss Schnee…!” the student cheered, followed by the applause of the crowd in front of the stage. The skylight then began to close by a glass dome.

“Alright…! Thank you all so much for coming here tonight. Now before we proceed with the grand and boring speech,” a few snickers were drawn from the crowd, “I would like to announce that tonight’s ceremony is made possible, thanks to the Schnee Dust Co. for sponsoring tonight’s event...” As the student representative kept talking, Nero is seen still sitting at the same spot when he’d first arrived.

He was still in the same position, foot on top of his thigh and arms propped against the backrest, and had his headphones with the volume at full blast upon his neck. Winter stood at attention just several meters away from the white haired male, along with a few Atlesian soldiers beside her and wasn’t liking how Nero was behaving, so the Specialist sent an icy glare his way.

Feeling a chill rundown his spine, Nero puts down his foot and raised the other one instead, before returning the glare to his superior. Sighing, Winter rolled her eyes and turns her attention back to the stage. Moments after, Weiss came walking towards the male teen with a briefcase in hand and was about to greet him, but he immediately turned his face away to avoid eye contact and pulled the left headphone cup up to his ear.

 The heiress was annoyed by Nero’s behavior and was about to scold him, but her eyes then fell upon a small box on the seat next to him. The box was blue in color, tied with a white ribbon and had a small note that read ‘ **CONGRATS~!!** ’ attached to it. Picking it up Weiss looked to the boy in front of her, who still avoided her gaze but a visible smirk formed upon Nero’s lips.

This drew a warm smile on the heiress' own lips before sitting right beside him, setting aside her brief case near her feet.

Back on stage, “And now, a couple of words from General James Ironwood.” The student finished and gestures toward the side of the stage.

A moment later, a man wearing a white military uniform began walking towards the podium with a stern look. His skin was pale, had blue eyes and had a bit of grey in his black hair. Once he reached said podium, “Thank you, Mister Makai for that introduction. And once again, thank you all for coming to tonight’s ceremony. Now like the years before—”

As General Ironwood drone on for a whole minute, Nero let out a sigh and stood up from his seat. “Nero, what’s wrong…?” the heiress asked the boy beside her. “I’m out of here.” “But the general’s not finished yet…!” Weiss pointed out, whisper-yelling at him.

“Exactly my point…” The boy replied casually and began to walk away. Worried of getting in trouble, the heiress made to stand and went after him. But before Nero could take another step, a faint blue glow illuminating from his right hand caught his eyes.

Feeling something amiss, Nero’s attention quickly snapped towards the general on stage, with Weiss’ following soon after.

***CRASH***

Without warning, a figure crashes through the dome skylight and lands right in front of the general. It was a man dressed in a red trench coat and black pants with red linings, along with a black under vest and loafer shoes. Strapped to his back, was a large claymore sword with a horned human skull decorating the top of the hilt.

The man also wore a Grimm mask which hid his entire face from view, and the only visible trait that could be seen is his white hair. Being caught off-guard, General Ironwood’s eyes widened in surprise as he quickly reaches for his firearm under his coat. Unfortunately, the mysterious man had a quicker drawing hand than the general himself.

Immediately taking aim for Ironwood’s head, the man pulls the trigger. ***BANG***

Time seemed to have slowed down as General Ironwood’s figure fell backwards and onto the cold stage floor, along with the bullet’s casing. Winter’s face quickly fell to that of shock at the sudden turn of events, the same with both Nero and Weiss. The sound of a single gunshot, belonging to the masked assassin, was more than enough to cause panic among the audience.

During this the assassin slowly turned around, facing both Nero and Weiss staring at him amongst the chaos. “General Ironwood…!” Winter called out and immediately unsheathes her cutlass, which was soon followed by the Atlesian troopers, a couple of them switching their blasters to sword mode.

 Using her Semblance Winter conjured a white Glyph underneath her and sends herself flying towards the assassin at blinding speeds. However, Ironwood’s assailant casually unstraps the sword from his back and intercepts the Specialist, creating strong winds that blew from where they stood. Before they could proceed to fight, the assassin shoved her aside and blocked two more blades from hitting him.

Winter quickly recovered and went to the general’s side, while the soldiers began to surround the man in a circle while drawing their weapons at him. Without hesitating one of them rushed the assassin head-on, only to get slashed across the chest. The strength behind his swing was so powerful it was enough to penetrate the soldier’s armor and draw blood, meaning the assassin wasn’t pulling his punches.

The armored soldier immediately collapsed limply onto the floor and began to bleed out. “You bastard…!” one of them shouted and charges forward with the others. Casually, the assassin avoids the sword swing by side-stepping and lets the soldier pass by, before slashing another that tried to attack him from his left.

One soldier stealthily approached him from the back, but the masked individual quickly held his weapon in reverse-grip before thrusting the sword backwards, driving the blade through the trooper’s stomach. While he was occupied, Winter’s head hovered over the downed general’s face and confirmed that he was still alive, probably just concussed due to getting his head shot at point-blank range.

The assassin saw this as he kicked another soldier aside, and decided to end things immediately. Without mercy, he grabbed an Atlesian soldier and drove his sword through their chest, before effortlessly lifting both the sword and the soldier off the ground. Now wielding the weapon like a club, the assassin did a quick 360º degree spin and bats away the remaining soldiers hard.

The impaled one slipped off from the blade and crashes into a wall near both Nero and Weiss. At the end of the cycle, the assassin took out his handgun once again and took aim at Winter’s back. “Winter…!” Weiss called out in worry. ***BANG***

The loud gunshot got the attention of everyone present within the building, the red-coated assassin included. But then, the man felt his feet becoming cold and took a quick glance down, only to see his feet covered in thick layers of ice. Before he could free himself, the assassin’s face was met with the soles of a pair of boots, propelled by a strong force.

He was immediately sent flying up and over Winter. Landing where the assassin once stood, Nero quickly takes aim with **Blue Rose** and fired two bullets at his fleeting figure. The anonymous assassin was quick to react however, as he expertly maneuvered himself mid-flight so he could bat away the bullets using his claymore sword.

He then lands with both feet on the wall and stabbed his weapon into said wall beneath him, as to anchor himself onto it. Without warning Nero came at the assassin and tries to punch him with his fist, but missed as the masked individual jumps off with the wall with the sword in hand, causing Nero’s fist to destroy and get anchored into the concrete wall.

The assassin landed on the low hanging stage lights located above the stage, while Nero sticks to the wall he had just punched, their guns pointed at one another; Nero with his double-barreled revolver, and the assassin with two semi-auto pistols colored white and black.

“Turning your back on the enemy, huh…? And all this time you called me reckless, ‘Ice Queen’.” The boy remarked his superior’s recklessness with a cocky grin.

Winter didn’t respond to her underling’s comment, as she creates a Glyph beside her and proceeded to summon a **Beringel**. “He’s still breathing, right?” “Yes, but he needs medical attention immediately…” She replied and turned towards her awestruck little sister. “Weiss, I’m leaving the general in your care!” the woman said to her sibling.

Snapping out of her daze, the heiress shook nods head in compliance. The Specialist then turned to the summoned entity beside her. “Take the General and get him to safety. Follow my sister.” Nodding in response, the Summon carried General Ironwood under its arm and jumped off the stage, following Weiss the moment they met up.

The assassin quickly aimed one of his gun at Weiss, but was stopped when Nero fired a warning shot beside his head. “Don’t even think about it, pal.” He warned the assassin with a scowl. A smirk formed underneath the assassin’s masks at the sight of his reaction and so lowered his right hand to aim his firearm at Winter.

Once the three were out of sight, the Special Operative turned her attention back to the assassin, determined to bring him into custody. “Gotta admit, you got some guts coming here to try killing Iron-Ass. But you chose the wrong time to crash the party…” said Nero while tightening his grip on Blue Rose. But then, the assassin brought up his index finger to Nero and wiggled it from side-to-side.

Winter unsheathes her sword once again and points it at the assassin. “As Lieutenant of the Special Operation Unit, you are under arrest…! Come with us peacefully and—”

***BANG***

Her words were interrupted when the assassin fired a shot at Winter, forcing her to jump back to avoid it mid-sentence. Seeing as the assassin wouldn’t surrender, Nero quickly jumps off the wall and towards his opponent.

Landing onto the stage lights the teenager charges and does a leg sweep, but the older individual avoids the attack by jumping over the youth. He quickly grabs the hilt of his sword and swung downwards. Fortunately, Nero held his revolver sideways and parries the blade from cutting him.

However, the power behind the sword swing was too much for Nero to handle, so the firearm was sent flying out of his grip. The teen shook his hand in pain, but shrugs it off and immediately shortens the gap between him and the assassin. Nero threw several jabs at him while the masked man blocked using his sword.

Getting impatient, Nero reels back and throws a punch with his right fist. The assassin did not expect, however, for the punch to be strong enough to send him flying off the stage lights. Landing back on the stage with a crouch, the assassin took a quick glance of the teenager above, but was forced to jump back when Winter suddenly charged and slashes at him with two blades.

The sounds of clashing steel echoed throughout the near-empty hall for a full minute, both adults locked in a battle of swordsmanship. The assassin pushes her back and swings his weapon downwards, but Winter manages to parry the attack and backs away to cover more ground.

The Specialist twirled her swords in both hands a couple of times before stabbing the stage floor with the main blade, summoning flocks of small Nevermore to attack the assassin. Smirking confidently under the mask, the assassin quickly sheathes his sword and un-holsters his firearms from his back, and began to unload a barrage of bullets as he ran forward.

His accuracy was ridiculously good, with all of his bullets hitting their mark and not a single Nevermore was spared. Winter went and made to stab the assassin in the chest, but he quickly slaps the blade aside with one of his pistols. Winter goes for an overhead slash, but was blocked by the assassin’s gun just mere inches away from his face.

The assassin raised his other gun and takes aim, only for the barrel to get clogged by Winter’s secondary blade. The Specialist mustered all of her strength and pushes him back little by little, making the assassin grin under the mask.

Before he could do anything, the younger male intercepts the assassin by jumping off the stage lights with a flying kick, which the assassin blocks with an arm. Nero flip-pushes off of him hard and lands on the stage floor with crouch, his hand quickly reaching for one of the fallen guard’s weapons in sword mode. With a battle cry, the teen lunges forward with the acquired blade.

The assassin re-holstered both his pistols back and wields the claymore sword once more, wanting to see how the teen faired in swordplay. Once close both males began to clash swords, the metallic sound of blades reverberated throughout the hall.

The young male repeatedly slams the sword down upon his opponent’s blade using all his strength with each strike and the assassin getting pushed back by his opponent’s unrelenting attacks. Before Nero could finish him off, the assassin quickly held his sword in reverse-grip and swung upwards, catching the teenager off-guard and pushing him off-balance.

As soon as his hand stopped in the air, the assassin twirled the sword back into his normal grip and swung down, with the intent to cleave Nero in half. Quickly catching himself, Nero instinctively brought up his right arm up to block the incoming blade.

But then, ***CLANG***

Upon contact, the initial impact created a shockwave strong enough to send anything within 5ft of the duo flying back and tore away the glove and a bit of Nero’s coat sleeve. Looking up, the assassin turned his attention to the teenager’s now exposed appendage.

It was covered by what seems to be red scales, while the tips of his fingers and palm of his hand looked to be glowing blue. The back of his hand had very strange characteristic, where it emitted a dim blue glow and had a star-shaped crack on it. And from the looks of it, it appears the scales that covered his arm reached up to his shoulder.

“Huh, you had a trick up your sleeve.” The masked assassin commented. Nero clenched his unusual hand into a fist and sent a glare at his opponent. “And I thought the cat had your tongue…” the teen replied with venom in his tone. “But if it’s a trick you’re looking for—”

Without warning the assassin was suddenly held up in place by a spectral right arm, one with the same characteristics as Nero’s. “…then try this!” he shouted and slams the assassin repeatedly on the ground several times, before throwing him across the auditorium. The assassin crashes onto a pile of benches before he quickly got up, grunting in pain.

“Okay… didn’t see that—” before he could finish a pillar was suddenly thrown at the assassin, who quickly jumps out of the way. Landing a safe distance away, both Nero and Winter regrouped several feet away from the assassin. “Are you alright?” “I’m fine… Just lucky to get at least a few licks in. Any ideas for this jackass?”

“It seems he isn’t aware of your ‘unique’ trait. We should make—” “Full use of it? Yeah, I figured as much.” Nero finished for her and props his temporary sword against his left shoulder. “And as will I… With our combined strength, he will not stand a chance.” Winter pointed out and lends him back Blue Rose. Nero took it back and re-holsters it on his thigh.

But before they could re-engage, a loud tune sounded off from the assassin, making them turn their attention to the said individual. Without hesitating, the masked assassin took out a black colored Scroll from his coat and answered the call. “Hello? Oh hey Booze, what do you want…?” he asked the caller, propping his sword against his shoulder.

“No I can’t right now. Kinda busy at the moment here, Wingman… You know, important ‘F-word’ business.” The assassin chatted with the caller. After a few seconds, the man lets out a heavy sigh. “Fine, but pizza’s on you tonight. Alright, see you later.” The assassin bid farewell and puts away his Scroll. “Sorry folks, looks like the party’s gotta end here.” He said to the duo, before sheathing his weapon and walking towards the exit.

But before he could take another step, ***BANG***

Two bullets made contact with the assassin’s blade, causing sparks to fly off from it. “You really think we’re letting you off the hook after that stunt you pulled, pal?” Nero asked him, holding out his revolver with smoking barrels. The assassin slowly straightened back up before letting out a short chuckle.

“So you’re lookin’ to play, huh…” he whispered to himself, slowly reaching his blade’s handguards. “If that’s the case…” As soon as he gripped the hilt, the masked individual quickly spun around before throwing the sword towards the two elite members of Atlas. Winter jumps to the left as to avoid the thrown blade, while Nero to the right.

Turning to the assassin, the Specialist could see him running towards them both his firearms drawn at them. “…who am I to decline such an offer!” He finished and began rapidly firing his pistols. Winter quickly raised her sword into the air before pulling the trigger on the handle, which caused it to spray out a thick layer of steam.

Stopping within his tracks, the assassin found himself standing in the middle of the said cloud of steam. “Nero, execute Form No.5…!” “You don’t have to tell me twice!” Nero shouts his reply.

Upon hearing this ‘Form No.5’, the masked individual prepares himself for any incoming attack. Within moments the room suddenly fell deathly silent, which caused the assassin to be extra aware of his surroundings. For a moment, he heard nothing but the echo of his footsteps as he tiptoed around the mist.

Without warning, Nero quickly struck him from behind before disappearing into the white mist. Recovering from the sudden attack, the assassin was about to open fire in the direction Nero went but got struck again in the back, this time by Winter. As she disappears, Nero reappears behind him and successfully lands another hit before disappearing once more into the mist.

The duo repeated this a few more times, striking him with all their might while he was distracted. Unfortunately, Winter’s mist had already started to dissipate into nothing seconds later, so the Specialist emerges from her only cover and decides to end it. However, the assassin quickly spun around and takes aim at her.

“Got you now…!” “Hmph, **he** was counting on that.” the woman replied with confident smirk. He mentally asked himself what that meant, and as if to answer him, Nero grabbed the man by the back of his head and slams him face first into the concrete floor, creating a huge crack on the floor and made him release his pistols.

Gripping the man’s hair tightly, the teenager dragged his face across the floor as he spun once, before throwing the assassin into the air. “Winter, NOW!!”

Recombining her blades, Winter concentrated to create two medium-sized summoning Glyphs diagonally above and a large one in front of her. Timing the assassin’s fall perfectly, the Specialist thrusts her cutlass forward, sending forth three King Taijitus toward him.

The two smaller ones restrained both the assassin’s arms with their mouths while the larger one restrained his legs, before pinning him against the concrete wall onstage with enough force to make crater on the wall. With that, the assassin’s head fell limply and seemed to have passed out. The pair slowly approached the restrained individual with heavy breaths, exhausted from their battle.

“Is he dead yet…?” Nero asked, slightly out of breath. “No. He appears to be knocked unconscious… It would make sense, considering the amount of damage he’d taken.” Winter commented, sheathing her blade back to her side. Planting his sword into the floor, Nero approaches and knelt in front of unconscious man. “Now, let’s find out who this jackass really is…” the teenager said as he reaches out to for the assassin’s cracked mask.

But before Nero could lay a finger on the item, the assassin’s body suddenly jerked back to consciousness and a bright flash of (dark?) light blinded and pushes them several feet away. Both of them landed on their feet and quickly turned their attention back to the assassin. There was only one problem though; there was no man to be seen.

“What the f**k…?” “By the gods…” they both whispered to themselves as their eyes widen in disbelief.

Kneeling before them was being of unknown origin. Its body was covered in red, white and black reptilian scales, and wearing what seems to be a coat made of the same red scales. The humanoid being also had a star-like crack on its chest, which glowed a dim yellow light.

Its feet didn’t have any footwear. Instead, three clawed toes protruded from both lower appendages and one on each heel. On its head were two pairs of horns (one pair red, and the other white), which covered most of its head except for its face and spiky grey hair.

**“Ah, you two are pretty good…”** its voice echoed as it stood up, sending chills down Winter’s spine while Nero prepared himself. His voice matched that of the assassin’s, which meant that this being and the man were the very same person. And mask fell apart and revealed a pair of red orbs with yellow irises, staring back at them in amusement. As soon as he took a step, Nero takes aim with his revolver while Winter unsheathes her cutlass once more.

**“I would even go as far as to say…”** the assassin now-turned-monster trailed off as he walked towards and picked up his fallen firearms, Nero and Winter both turning as to not allow him any advantages. **“…that I underestimated in both of your abilities.”** He finished and holsters the pistols on either of his sides. “What the hell are you?” the boy asked, revolver still drawn.

The assassin walked towards the stage as to reclaim his sword, which was impaled to the wooden floor. **“If you think I’m a Fang grunt, then you’re sorely mistaken. We’re the same. Both _you_ , and… _*TING*_ I.” **he replied as he pulled out the blade and re-sheathes it. His words confused both Nero and Winter all together, but he decides to go off topic.

**“Can't say the same about the dead ones though… they're a whole different breed entirely.”**  He gestured to the fallen guards with his hand. The pair turned to where the assassin pointed, and were shocked at what they saw. Sprawled on the floor were the few fallen soldiers that died fighting the assassin. One had their helmets destroyed, but something was off.

The soldier’s face was pale, very much so that he resembles a 1-day old corpse, and had eyes that gave out an unnatural red glow as well as black veins running down the sides of his face. “What the hell…?”

**“You're lucky that you're not one of them. These guys are hard to find these days...”** The assassin pointed out before jumping up and landing onto the ledge of the shattered skylight, the sound of cracking glass earning their attention. “What are you on about?” Winter managed to insert her own words for once. **“You’ll come to learn the meaning in time. Well, _some_ of you at least… But for now, business beckons.”** The assassin finished and turns to leave.

“Hey…!” Nero yelled and took another shot at him. For a moment the assassin’s changed form was nowhere to be seen, but then his head popped up from the edge of the skylight. **“Adios folks…!”** he bid farewell and took his leave. Nero wanted to chase after the assassin, but a gloved arm blocked his path before he could take a step.

“Stand down, we’ve done more than enough to stall him…” Winter ordered him, which the teenager reluctantly obliged as he re-holsters Blue Rose. Just then, the Specialist’ Scroll rang before answering it. “Lt. Schnee here.” Winter replied. “Negative, the assassin escaped before we could apprehend him. Understood, Lt. Schnee out.” Winter said to the caller and ends the call.

“Reinforcements will be arriving not much longer, so…” “Yeah, yeah, I got it.” Nero replied before removing the red scarf around his neck. Once he did, Nero took one end of the scarf in his right hand and began to wrap the cloth around his unusual arm. However, after he finishes, the scarf unraveled itself and revealed it once more.

“Ugh, stupid… Come on…” Nero muttered under his breath as he tried to rewrap his arm, but failed once again. “Dammit!”

Seeing him struggle with such an easy task, Winter lets out a soft sigh and approaches the young man. “Here, let me do it…” She offered to help. Nero wanted to decline, but Winter took the scarf in hand before he could even respond and starts to wrap his arm in it. Naturally, the boy felt uncomfortable and scanned the area to see if anyone was looking.

“I’m not a kid, you know…” “Yet you can’t properly wrap your arm with your own scarf.” She retorted. Once Winter was done, the teenager’s scarf was neatly wrapped around his hand and forearm, completely hiding the red-scaled appendage.

“Thanks, I guess…” “Your welcome. Come, the others will expect us to wait at the entrance…” Winter informed him and began walking towards the exit. Nero inspects his concealed arm for a moment before letting the said appendage fall to his side and following his superior.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the first chapter is done! Don't know if anyone will like it, but we'll see in the future. Might as well just say this, though... It's basically the opening fight from DMC4, only with Winter added in there.
> 
> Don't know how it'll go, but I hope you guys will like it. Just finished writing this a few weeks ago, so yeah... Anyway, won't be here on the site for a while. Busy with college and all that, but I'll be back.
> 
> Ciao...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I just want to say that I still don't know how this story will turn out since I just started writing this a few months ago. Not sure where its headed, but hopefully in a good direction!
> 
> As for Nero's attire, I just basically used the Order Nero DMC4SE mod from ZETAboards.com and changed the emblems to Atlas's... that's all. Shoutout to Thin Red Paste for creating this mod, by the way. Used it and it works beautifully with my DMC4SE game...


End file.
